


Another Chance At Forever

by shammyb1



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shammyb1/pseuds/shammyb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is a vampire and world renowned doctor currently working at the Forks Hospital. Edward left 12 years ago and has been out of her life since. What happens when some of the Cullen's show up at the ball the hospital is hosting for Bella's birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance At Forever

While I added the final few details to my hair, I couldn't help but smile at my reflection. My dress was beautiful, clinging to my body until just above the knee and then gracing the floor. My hair was done in an up do, with strands straying near the front, framing my face beautifully. I felt a surge of much needed confidence wearing this dress, knowing I was going alone to the ball for my supposed thirtieth birthday ball at the hospital. I had been working at the Forks Hospital since I was twenty six. After he had left, I had thrown myself into my studies. Graduating top of my class and valedictorian from Forks High School, I was accepted into University of Washington. While I was there I studied to become a doctor, finishing each step along the way with great appreciation from the teachers at my work. I was now known worldwide for my expertise, and kindness. Even though he had hurt me, I had to thank Edward. I wouldn't be a doctor if it hadn't been for his leaving. I still loved him though, even though he didn't love me. I couldn't move on even if tried, my heart belonged to him, wherever he may be. It had been twelve years since he had walked away from me and the pain was still coursing through my body, day by day, serving as a constant reminder for what may have been. I had always known I wasn't good enough for him to love me, but that didn't stop me from giving my heart completely to him. I was willing to give myself to him in every way he wanted. Because of my love for him, I wasn't as careful as I should have been with him and ended up getting pregnant. I remembered the day I was going to tell him, he hadn't stayed with me the night before so he knew nothing of my morning sickness. -Flashback- I had been waiting until after school to tell him, dreading the moment and also rejoicing over the thought of having Edward's child. He was quiet on the way home, making me believe he knew of it already. I told him I needed to talk to him when we got to my house, and surprisingly he agreed saying he had something of his own to say. Once home, though, he took me into the woods and…and told me he didn't love me; that he was leaving and that I would never see him again. That was the moment he broke my heart. It had shattered, falling onto the floor of the forest and blowing off with the wind, never to be completely whole again. He took off, running deeper in the woods, I ran after him trying to stop him, but him being a vampire in all, was gone with the breeze. I stumbled through the woods for hours, screaming his name, begging for him to come back to me, all to no avail. I tripped on a log and fell to the ground, simply curling into a ball, crying softly. Eventually I lost consciousness, and woke to the feeling of strong, unfamiliar arms around me, carrying me. I couldn't have cared less where he took me; my life held no meaning anymore. Then I heard yelling in the distance, the voice was familiar, Charlie's, my father. I soon felt myself being transferred to his arms. He took me up to my room and laid me on my bed. There was someone else in my room, a doctor, quickly checking me over before leaving me in the peace of my room to cry myself to sleep. The next day my morning sickness was horrible. Charlie found me on the floor of the bathroom. He helped me clean up, and I knew I had to tell him. He wasn't as angry as I thought he would be, telling me we would get through it together. He had heard by then that the Cullen's were gone, and knew I was depressed over it. They were my family, even Rosalie. I threw myself into my studies, distracting myself from the pain, but had break downs daily. Charlie cared for me, Renee came flew up from Florida to help him. For once we were together as a family, but not for joyful reasons. Unsuccessfully they tried to get me to go to a therapist, to get some help. I refused and continued my routine, until one day I felt a little nudge from my stomach. My baby. Edward's baby. It was alive, it wasn't a dream. I had a piece of Edward inside me, something that deserved a good life. That day I decided I would fight, so fight I did. I continued to excel in my studies, taking up the guitar and piano also, through the inspiration of him. I graduated top of my class at Forks High and took the same habits with me to college. By then I was eight months pregnant and ready for my baby to be born, but a vampire came to see me that changed my life. Victoria. She came one night and laughed when I told her Edward had left. I was scared. I didn't want her to hurt me. What if she hurt my baby, Renesmee? Noticing my protective hand over my middle, she used her nails to dig the baby out of my stomach, killing my sweet Renesmee before she had a chance to breath. Hearing my screams Charlie and Renee came to my room, Victoria changed us all that night, getting her revenge for killing James. A mate for a mate she said. I changed faster than them, and saw my beautiful baby on the ground, lifeless. I simply stood there and wallowed in my sorrow, giving no notice to the burning in my throat. Renee came around before Charlie and I soon realized what we were. It was hard to explain, especially since it included Edward, but managed. I told Charlie the same thing. We all became vegetarians, not wanting to kill what we were only days ago. We buried Renesmee in the backyard, like a dog. To say the pain in doing so was excruciating was putting it mildly. She deserved a full service, not just her mother and grandparents burying her quietly while wallowing in their own, silent tears. -End of Flashback- I heard a knock on the front door; my limo was here. Checking the mirror one last time to make sure my hair, makeup, and dress were in place, I answered the door with a rehearsed smile. The man driving me was stunned, hmm I thought, I guess I look okay. His mouth hung open for a fraction of a second before he recovered himself and led me to the limo with more than a welcoming smile. Once the limo came to a stop I stepped out I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was the best available in Forks and quite large for such a small town. It was recent, having been added after a wave of tourists all looking at landmarks from some book that was apparently the next biggest thing. The local motel couldn’t hold them all and someone took the opportunity to build something bigger and better. It had been built very modern. Sleek and luxurious, it looked like it belonged in New York, not sleepy little Forks. The stairs up to the main entrance were very dramatic, with a red carpet running the entire length and twinkling lights threaded through the rails on either side. I saw my two best friends Angela and Stephanie waiting at the top for my arrival. "Bella! Happy Birthday!" giggled Stephanie, Angela jabbing her elbow in the blonde vampire to stop her from getting attention from people. Steph was the outgoing one of our threesome friendship; always throwing around little jokes that were little pieces of a puzzle that when put together screamed "I'M A VAMPIRE!" There was no one around to notice though. Stephanie knew how I felt about this party; technically I wasn't getting older so I saw no reason to celebrate a lie. My last real birthday was a disaster. Something I seemed unable to stop myself from reliving each year in my mind. Stephanie was a vampire; I met her in college at one of the night classes I was taking. We hit it off right away, both on the "vegetarian" diet. Angela was also attending university at WSU and knew right away that Stephanie was a vampire from her eyes; a replica of mine. Angela has known that I am a vampire, and that he was a vampire for eleven years. She freaked out at first, getting nowhere near me, but we are best friends. We forgive and forget, and for that I am thankful. I couldn't have made it this far in my life without her. She listened to me mope around after he left. She was my shoulder to cry on and the one that told me to get up off my sorry butt and get on with my life. Playing along with Stephanie, "I feel so old now that I'm thirty. Everything is going to start sagging soon." I replied with a joking smile. That hit home with both of my best friends and soon we were all clutching each other's arms to hold ourselves up from laughing so hard. Angela knew I was stuck in my eighteen year old body and said that she was forever jealous of that. She has twins, Mattie and Nick, who are three. Always claiming everything seems to have a jolt from gravity after having kids. We all knew that she was hot though for a thirty year old with two kids. Ben, her high school sweetheart and husband, made sure to keep guys in line around her. "Bella," Angela whispered suddenly sobering up, "Mandy added some people to the invite list when ordering the invitations. She never mentioned it until today. They just arrived and I don't know how to politely get them to leave." Confused by her nervousness, I tried to put her at ease, "Don't worry Ang, a few more people won't hurt. It'll be fine. " "You don't understand," she whispered back harshly, "It's the Cullen's."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
